Rabbit Visitation
by IceFoxDemon
Summary: Sequel to Rabbit Watch. It has been 6 months since the camping trip, and Saiyuri, Near, Matt, and Mello are together again, unaware of what will happen tonight. Will this be another fluffy story . . . or not? NearxOC. Rated T for language and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mello, Matt, Near, or the rabbits. However, I do own Saiyuri and her aunt.

**Warning: **I strongly recommend that you read Rabbit Watch before you read this story, because it may have some parts of Rabbit Watch in this story.

* * *

The snow drifted from the dark, nighttime sky, falling onto the sidewalks, buildings, and stands in the Christmassy scene of New York City. People walked around in heavy coats and hats. Some were in a hurry for something. Some walked depressed. Some were happily carrying the Christmas presents for their loved ones.

That was what Saiyuri saw, sitting on her window seat, with tears in her eyes. Yesterday was the 5th anniversary of her parents' death in a bank robbery. Watching people happily carry presents for her loved ones made Saiyuri cringe with grief. Saiyuri doesn't really have any family to visit, or to buy presents for. Her only family members, her aunt and uncle, were drunks and drug addicts, so they always beat her, or play horrible mind games with her. So, despite not being old enough to live on her own, she ran away, and got her own place, and her own job. Her neighbors never really cared that she lived alone, because they knew she had no other place to go to. Well, Mello once threatened to tell the police on her when he was in a really bad mood, but he got over it.

Suddenly, she thinks of her boyfriend, Near. They have been going out since that wonderful camping trip 6 months ago. Unfortunately, they hardly keep in contact, since Near is distracted by the Kira case.

The world has mostly been following the ways of Kira. Crime rates have dropped dramatically. If a crime were to occur, and if that criminal were to be asked his/her name, he/she beg and plead to not say their name, since Kira needs a name and a face to kill.

Enough about that. Saiyuri thinks about buying Near a toy for Christmas. _A toy robot?_ Saiyuri asks herself in her head. _Or maybe another puzzle._ Saiyuri ponders in her head anything Near would like to have as a Christmas present.

Right in the middle of her thoughts, the doorbell rings.

Saiyuri snaps herself out of her thoughts and heads to the front door. She looks out from the circular glass thing (sorry about my stupidity xP), and sees Near on her doorstep.

_Why is Near coming over here now? _Saiyuri thought. Near did tell her that he was coming over, but he said he was coming on Friday. Why is he here 2 days early?

Saiyuri opens the door, and leans in for a kiss.

"Near!" Saiyuri said. "It's a lovely surprise. How come you came here today? You didn't give me time to look cute."

"You're already cute." Near said, blushing. "Look to your right above the cat lady's house."

Saiyuri looks to her right, and her sadness is replaced by a over joyous look in her eyes, and a smile.

"It's a full moon tonight!" Saiyuri said excitedly.

"I figured that it might be better to have our date on the real 6th month anniversary," Near said.

Saiyuri pulls Near closes and locks her lips with his.

-

Near was sitting on the floor, building a Lego beach house in front of the T.V. screen, which was currently playing _ICarly._ Saiyuri sat next to him, playing with one of her mini Bratz dolls she never got rid of.

"Is Yasmin's dream house finished" Saiyuri asked excitedly.

"Almost." Near answered. "All I need to do is get the kitchen wall up, and Yasmin will have her dream home."

Near finishes the house. Saiyuri takes her Yasmin doll, and makes the doll pretend to cook dinner, while Near takes his Rock Lee action figure, and makes it pretend to fix the car. As the couple happily played house with their toys, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Saiyuri offers.

"I'll come along," Near volunteers.

Saiyuri looks out the glass thing and sees Mello and Matt, talking about something Saiyuri couldn't make up. Saiyuri opens the door, and Matt and Mello rush in, diving on to Saiyuri's couch.

"Ummm," Saiyuri mutters, "Near and I are in the middle of a date."

"We won't get in the way," Matt assures.

"Why are you watching T.V. here?" Near asks.

"Because our T.V. caught on fire," Mello answers.

Saiyuri and Near look at the 2 neighbors, bewildered.

"Why?" Saiyuri asks.

"Beats me," Mello answers.

"Near," Saiyuri said, as she pulled Near into the hallway.

"What is it?" Near asks.

"How are we supposed to have our date with Matt and Mello here?" Saiyuri asks.

Near thinks for a minute, then his expression became unusually bright.

"How about we all watch a movie," Near said.

"Great idea!" Saiyuri said. "I can also make some burgers, hot dogs, and fries!"

"Why not popcorn?" Near asks.

"Because popcorn is so overrated and used up!" Saiyuri answers. "Why? Do you want popcorn?"

"I think your idea is much better than popcorn," Near answers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this story has some more input on my OC than Rabbit Watch. The story so far has seem a bit relaxed. Trust me, this story will get better as it goes. I may not update for a while, because I don't get much time at my home computer.

I'm really trying my best in writing this, so tell me EXACTLY what I need to do to improve so that I can get better. I'm sorry for saying that, but grammar is a weak point, which means I kind of have no idea what I'm doing.

Rant over! Please Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Near," Saiyuri called out, "would you mind passing the ground beef over here?"

Near passes the ground beef to Saiyuri as she began to divide the beef into small balls of meat and presses them. She adds some herbs and A1 sauce onto the burgers as she placed each little burger patty on her indoor grill. Near takes out the chili from the cabinet and dumps it into the bowl to go into the microwave.

-

Meanwhile, Mello browses the channels with a bored look on his face while Matt is, yet again, glued to his DS, playing _My Sims _(I own that game :D).

"What's going on in there?!" Mello shouts. "I hope you two aren't doing it in there!"

"What's wrong, Mello?" Matt asks. "You scared that Near will lose his virginity before you?"

"No," Mello answered. "I'm just joking. Near and Saiyuri are the little goody-goody two shoes couple that hesitate to kiss each other."

"Well, I don't see them hesitating to show affection," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah," Mello said, "but still. Saiyuri isn't that kind of girl. Near isn't that kind of guy either, I hope."

-

"Hey Saiyuri." Near said. "Where are the soft drinks?"

"Oh, they're in the top cabinet." Saiyuri answered. "I have little kids visit, so I try to hide the bad drinks from them."

"The hot dogs and the chocolate fondue are ready," Near said.

"Great!" Saiyuri said. "Lets carry in the food."

"I have a better idea," Near said.

"Let me hear!" Saiyuri spazzed.

Near whispers into Saiyuri's ears, just in case.

"Great idea!" Saiyuri yeeped. "Mello! Matt! Get in here!"

_Payback _Near thought to himself happily.

Mello and Matt rush into the kitchen, then Mello trips and falls on the floor.

"What is it?" Matt asks.

"I made some food to go along with our movie," Saiyuri said.

"What movie?" Matt asks.

"Well, we will just have to go look and see." Saiyuri answers. "I need you and Mello to carry in the table over there into the living room, then carry in the food to put on to the table."

"Okay." Matt said. "Mello. Get your lazy ass off the floor and help me carry in the things."

"Uhhh . . . okay," Mello said deliriously. "Hey. One, why are we carrying all the things, and two, why are we not eating popcorn with the movie thing?"

"One," Near said, "you and Matt decided to come in and interrupt our date, and we cooked all of the food."

"And two," Saiyuri said, "popcorn is so overrated. I thought I'd try something a little different."

"You know, that is a good idea once you think about it," Mello said.

"Less talky, more carrying!" Near shouted. (OO Anyone getting weirded out by Near's emotions?)

-

"So," Mello said, chewing on a hot dog, "you said you wanted to watch a movie, right?"

"Yep." Saiyuri said. "I have Mean Girls, Spiderman 2, Scream, Bridge to Terebithia, Inuyasha, Rush Hour 2, and Escaflone."

"Scream!" Matt and Mello shout in unison.

"Whatever you want to watch." Near said. "I really don't care.

"Ok, Scream then," Saiyuri said.

"Hey," Matt said, "aren't you going to get scared?"

"Nah," Saiyuri said.

"Ok, just checking," Matt said.

-

Saiyuri sat on the couch, covered head to toe, with Near close to her. Matt sat on the chair by the food table and Mello laid on the floor.

"Eeek!" Saiyuri shrieked.

"You said you weren't going to get scared," Mello pointed out.

"I'm not scared!" Saiyuri retorted.

Matt got off the chair, and tip toed to the back of the couch, behind Saiyuri.

"BOO!!" Matt shouted behind Saiyuri as he grabbed her by the waist.

"AHHH!!" Saiyuri made a short scream as Matt and Mello started laughing hysterically, and gave each other a high five. Saiyuri gave them a death glare, and then started to giggle herself. The laughter stopped suddenly when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Saiyuri said.

"You sure you're not too scared?" Mello asks.

"It is my house," Saiyuri answered.

Saiyuri wrestled herself out of the blankets, and fell down off of the couch, almost hitting Mello's legs. Saiyuri wobbles herself up and tip toes carefully, not to step on Mello or his food. She slowly walks to the foyer; scared something might pop out at her. She makes it to the foyer, and reaches her hand to the knob, and twists it, opening the door.

"Hello," Saiyuri said, shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummm . . . Saiyuri," Near called out, "is everything all right?"

The room was silent for a while, except for the movie playing. Then, some laughter carried through the living room.

"This better not be a prank," Mello called out.

Then, Saiyuri came into the living room. Matt, Mello, and Near's eyes widened.

"OMFG!" Mello shouted.

"No need to shout," Matt retorted.

Saiyuri had half her body covered in winged rabbits. Suddenly, a flock of winged rabbits came flying in, and started to crowd the living room, watching the 4 stare at them back.

"So," Matt said, "the fluffy mythical rabbits found us."

One of the bigger rabbits nodded.

"So," Saiyuri said to the rabbits, "why did you come over here?"

Some of the rabbits started to crawl on to Near, Mello, and Matt. One rabbit sat on Near's lap, and another on his head. A baby rabbit crawled on to Mello's head, and another baby started clinging on to Mello's arm. Two rabbits, one baby and one mid sized, got on Matt's head, and a big rabbit climbed on his shoulder.

The 4 humans started to make a oO face as the rabbits started to settle down on the humans. Then, a couple of big rabbits came in, with a laptop.

"So you rabbits are able to use a laptop?" Near asked.

The rabbit on Saiyuri's head nodded yes. The big rabbits set the laptop on to the floor where Mello was. Then one of them scrolled through the computer, and opened up a certain type of software. The other rabbit strapped off the microphone on one of the rabbit's back and started hooking it up. Once that was done, one of the rabbits crawled off of the couch and went to the speaker.

What happened amazed the 4 humans, even Near.

"We came here because we were very grateful of what you did for Osaka," The computer spoke as the rabbit sniffed at the microphone.

"Amazing," Saiyuri whispered.

"Well," Near said, "it seems as if they sniff at the microphone, then the computer translates what the rabbit says."

"Smart rabbits," Mello said.

"Agreed," Matt said back.

"I'd like to ask a question," Saiyuri said.

"Shoot," the rabbit said (through computer xD)

"How are Osaka's bunnies?"

Then, 4 somewhat small rabbits fly up to Saiyuri and nuzzle her. One of them pushed the rabbit by the computer out of the way and started sniffing at the microphone.

"Thanks to you and your friends, me and my siblings are as healthy as any other rabbit here right now," the rabbit spoke (I'm gonna say that from now on, alright?).

"Well, I always want to help those who are in need," Saiyuri said.

"By the way, we have something that we would like to give you," the big rabbit said as he pushed the little rabbit back (but not too hard ).

Some of the big rabbits went outside and started carrying in something big. The rabbits then sat the big bag of something right next to the laptop (in the center of where the people were.).

"Ok," Mello said, "let's open it.

Saiyuri starts untying the ribbons as the boys got ready for what the gift was. When the bag was opened, it left a huge mess, in which the boys could hardly control.

"This is unbelievable," Matt said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow," Saiyuri said, "that's a lot of rice cake things."

"They're called mochis," Near said.

"It's that Japanese snack," Matt said, "I've read that they leave them at the doors of people's houses if they ever pass by a house."

"True," One of the rabbits said.

"So you knew that we would be getting pounds of that snack, didn't you Matt?" Mello asked.

"Sort of," Matt said.

-

The 4 humans and the rabbits all snacked on the rice cakes as they were now watching _Bridge to Terebithia._

"Those are some good rice cakes, I mean, mochis," Saiyuri said.

Rabbits still surrounded the living room and some were even cuddling with the 4 humans. Near and Saiyuri cuddled on the couch, while several rabbits piled on them. Mello sat on the floor with his legs crossed, while one rabbit sat on his lap, and another sat on his head. Matt sat on the rocking chair, petting the baby rabbits on his lap while playing on his _Gameboy_.

Near then notices that Saiyuri is crying. He props himself up and wipes her tears. He didn't ask what was wrong, cause the movie reached the sad part. Even some of the rabbits started to look depressed.

The doorbell rings. The rabbits panic and start flying away to the bathroom and the bedrooms.

"I guess the rabbits only want us to know about their existence," Matt said.

Saiyuri gets up from the couch, and walks up to the door.

"I wonder who else would come," Saiyuri asks herself.

She looks through the glass thing. The police are here.

_Someone told on me! _Saiyuri screamed in her head.

"Open up!" A police officer shouted through the door.

"Ummm," Near said, "is something wrong?"

Saiyuri just stood there, terror in her eyes.

"Let me answer the door," Mello said as he immediately jumped off the floor and ran to the door.

"No, don't!" Saiyuri shouted, but it was too late.

The police rush in and grab Mello, Matt, and Near.

"You're under arrest for statutory rape," a female police officer said.

"But we didn't do anything with her!" Mello said.

_Nice going genius! _Matt thought. _Ever heard of the Miranda Warning?!_

Suddenly, an anorexic looking female in prostitute clothing came rushing in. This person was the worst person Saiyuri ever wanted to see. This person was her abusive aunt, Gertrude.

"Saiyuri!" Gertrude shouted as she embraced her niece. "I thought I was never going to see you again! When I was walking by a couple of hours earlier, I saw you let in a bunch of adult men inside your house. Were you doing anything nasty in that little place?"

Saiyuri didn't answer. Her worst nightmare has come true. She was too traumatized to even speak.

"Well, while you take care of those evil people," Gertrude said to the police, "I'm going to take Saiyuri back home and have a little welcoming back party for her, then she is going to relearn everything about being a good girl!"

Gertrude and Saiyuri head off to Gertrude's car, while the police carry in Matt, Mello, and Near into the police car.

* * *

**Author's Note: **When I watched _Bridge to Terebithia _at my friend's house one night a year ago, I cried :'( The movie was so sad. I'm not gonna spoil the movie for those who haven't seen it.

The future looks bleak for Saiyuri, and the 3 Wammy people. I wonder what will happen next. Lets wait

Please keep reviewing and giving me more grammar tips.

Oh, and I hope that I don't look stupid asking this, but what does OOC mean? I mean, I have heard that term a lot when people make fanfictions, but I was never able to figure it out xP


	5. Chapter 5

"There you go, gentlemen," The police officer said as he showed Mello, Matt, and Near to their jail cell, "you three will be going to court next week. Hope you don't lose it in a place like this."

The 3 Wammy boys looked at the police as he locked the cell, and walked off.

"Great," Mello sighed, "first, some crazy lady takes Saiyuri to her prison, then we are taken to jail, where we might wind up in real prison!"

"Be quiet!" Matt snapped as he pointed to Near.

A truly astounding sight. Near is crying! Mello and Matt never saw Near cry before, because Near is usually an emotionless bastard.

"Come on Near," Matt comforted, "if we keep hoping and praying, we might not go to prison."

"It's not that!" Near snapped. "Saiyuri has been taken to her abusive crack head of an aunt who will kill her now that she found Saiyuri! Saiyuri's last moments will be more hellish than what any of us can ever go through in prison!" Then Near fell on to the floor and started bawling.

"That's what you get for bottling up your emotions," Mello mumbled.

Matt heard Mello's comment, and slapped him upside the head.

"Ok, I deserved that," Mello said.

"Damn right!" Matt snapped. "God! Us being in jail is horrible, but imagine what Saiyuri is going through! Near is right, she's going through more hell than us. Sure, we may get ass raped or something, but Saiyuri is going to die! We may be in jail for a few years tops, but Saiyuri will be gone forever!" Matt then takes off his goggles and covers his eyes, trying to stop his own tears from flowing.

_Dammit! _Mello shouted in his head.

-

Gertrude is holding Saiyuri by the arm while being led into Gertrude's apartment of hell. Gertrude then takes her keys out and unlocks her apartment door, and pushes Saiyuri into the apartment while Gertrude locks the apartment back up.

"Saiyuri!" Gertrude shouts. "It's been a year since I saw you! I was so stoned, that I didn't really notice that you were gone. But since your uncle got killed in a motor cycle accident a month back, I was so lonely, then I realized that you were gone!"

Gertrude then slaps Saiyuri and Saiyuri falls on to the hard wood floor.

"How dare you leave me, and run off with those boys!" Gertrude shouted.

"I wasn't doing anything with either one of them!" Saiyuri shouted, but Gertrude just stomped on Saiyuri's leg, really hard.

"Why did you run away from me?" Gertrude asked threateningly.

"Because I was tired of being beaten and shouted at every day so you can vent your anger!" Saiyuri shouted.

Gertrude then roll kicks Saiyuri's head, and Saiyuri hits her head against the hard wood floor.

"I was not beating you!" Gertrude shouted as she stepped on Saiyuri's stomach.

"Oh really." Saiyuri said. "Why would I run away then?"

Gertrude's face started to twist, then she kneeled down towards Saiyuri and started to punch her face out.

"YOU # #!!" Gertrude started shouting as she punched Saiyuri like crazy, making her nose and eyes bleed from the impact. "YOU ARE JUST A WHINY LITTLE TEENAGER WHO RAN AWAY TO HAVE SEX WITH RANDOM GUYS!!"

"QUIT YOUR LYING YOU DRUGGIE!!" Saiyuri shouted as she soccer punched her aunt in the face. "You are too busy going out and getting high while I had to fend for myself and pass out every day from the exhaustion. Then you would yell at me in the face and beat me to where I cannot move around because I made a little human mistake and you wanted to take out all of your problems on me!"

"So, what is your point?" Gertrude asked.

"My point is," Saiyuri stated, "that you are a hopeless drug addict who does all the things you told me I did while I was gone! You slept with countless guys even when you were married to your equally as stoned husband! He did all these things you did too, but he molested me! So I had every right to run away. You are not fit to taking care of me. You were never there when I was upset. In fact, you and your dead husband were the reason." Saiyuri got up and went up to her aunt. "I would rather die than spend the next few years of my life here."

Gertrude made the most horrible face anyone could ever imagine.

"Fine, if that's how you want it," Gertrude said, "then you can have it your way, like you always did." She then pulled out a gun and pointed it to Saiyuri's head.

-

"Ok everyone, listen up!" The rabbit shouted through the laptop. He was able to get most of the rabbits' attention.

"Saiyuri and the others are in trouble." The rabbit spoke. "Saiyuri is in the hands of her unfit aunt, and could be killed at any time. We must do something drastic."

The rabbits stood up and focused their attention on the laptop.

"I'm afraid the day has come to reveal our existence," the rabbit said

All of the rabbits looked around and fidgeted around nervously about ending their countless centuries of being mysterious mythical creatures.

"What I have decided to do is," the rabbit stated, "we head to the police station and fly around and act cute. When an officer sees us, he or she will come rushing to everyone else and they will come outside to see us. Then, we fly towards the house Saiyuri is being held at, and the police will discover what Gertrude does to Saiyuri."

The rabbits started feeling better hearing about saving Saiyuri.

"Saiyuri and her friends have helped out one of us when she was in danger." The rabbit said. "It's our turn to save her and her friends. Oh, and one more additional information. Her mate, Near, heads a special organization trying to stop a mad man from taking over this world. Mello and Matt are also doing things to try to stop him. Gives us more reasons to save them from prison."

The rabbits start flying out of the apartment, heading to the police station. As they fly around, everyone stares at them in awe. Cameras started flashing, and people started following. The rabbits started flying as fast as they could to try to fulfill their mission. As they were speeding, they get to the police station, and going along with the plan. Luckily, two police officers were having a donut break when they spotted the adorable flying rabbits. They start freaking out, and head inside to talk about them. A few minutes passed, but the rabbits got more than what they hoped for. Just about everyone in the force started rushing out to see the rabbits. Even a news team started to video tape the rabbits live on what appears to be national television.

Despite the unmeasured amounts of attention they were getting, with the police, CNN (forgot to mention), and several other people following them, they flew to Saiyuri's captivity place. They were able to find out about Gertrude and her address through the handy dandy laptop (lol). It took them about ten minutes to get there, and their mission was a success, only to add to the number of people who will witness Gertrude's insanity.

-

"You must be out of your # mind!" Saiyuri shouted. "If you kill me, you will be going to prison for the rest of your life, or maybe you will get executed."

"SHUT THE # UP!!" Gertrude shouted. "You are nothing more than a selfish little brat always getting your way! You were never around to comfort me when I'm upset! You never took me to get help when I obviously need it! You are the most horrible person I met, and I'm not really surprised because your mom used to be like that."

"SHUT UP!!" Saiyuri shouted. "Your idea of comforting yourself is yelling at me and beating me! Everyone in the family, including myself, try to get you to rehab, but you never go through with the help. My mom, you say, was never like me. My mom was a pathetic piece of crap her entire life. She was always picked on. She never stood up to herself, but she was smart enough to graduate college, unlike you, who dropped out of high school."

Gertrude just stood there, twisting her face.

"You have got to be one of the most delusional people I've ever encountered," Saiyuri said. "You never saw things as they really are because you are always high. You have a much bigger problem than you think. If you kill me now, you are only putting yourself in worse situations. Maybe you might get lucky and get sentenced to life in prison, but as you probably didn't hear in the last four or five years, there is a crazy mad man out there using a special notebook to kill scum like you. He goes by the name Kira. I don't support him one last bit, but at least I'm aware of what might happen to you.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT KIRA!!" Gertrude said as she tackled Saiyuri down. She held her by the neck and and put the gun to her head.

"First I will kill you," Gertrude said, "then I'll kill myself. I hope that you burn in hell when I blow your brains out!"

And this is when the police busted the door down.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I never made a story chapter turn out this good, in my opinion. If you like the exciting chapter, please review. If you think I need work, review anyway and tell me what I need to do. **

**I know that Near was way OOC (yay! I used the term!), but people go way OOC when in love, am I right?**

**I may or may not update soon. I'm going through some family issues right now, which involves me looking like a total ass hole. I hope things straighten out. **

**Keep the reviews comin :D**


	6. Chapter 6 and epilogue

The police shoot at the door of Gertrude's apartment door and manage to bang the door down. The police then rush in and point their guns at Gertrude.

"Alright, let go of Saiyuri and put your hands up where I can see them," A police officer said.

"Never!" Gertrude shouted. "Make one move and I'll blow that bitch's brains out!"

Gertrude is now baffled as to what just happened. Her gun is not in her hand. She then sees a rabbit from the other side of the apartment with the gun.

"GIMME BACK MY FUCKIN GUN YOU NASTY RODENT!!" Gertrude screamed as she tried to run toward the rabbit, only to be held down by the police.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder and child abuse," The police holding the crazed drug addict said. "Also, rabbits are not rodents."

The police then drag Gertrude out of the apartment, and into the outside, where several people surround the building. Saiyuri followed to see her crazed aunt get carried off.

"This has been a very interesting day for this teenage girl." a news anchor said in front of the camera. "Mythical creatures have saved her life!"

Suddenly, the crowd quiets down.

Gertrude just had a heart attack and died.

"What a sight to see!" The news anchor said. "Kira has put that crazed lady out of this world!"

All of the people started to cheer, even Saiyuri. Even though Kira is garbage to Saiyuri, she should at least have a little respect for him for what he did, but she still hates him.

The rabbits started to fly to Saiyuri, and she hugged the ones she was able to touch. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You sacrificed your secrecy, just to save me," Saiyuri whispered, "I guess we're even now."

"You still need to come with us to tell us what happened," a police officer said to Saiyuri, "and I think your little friends can help you."

-

"As you can see, officer," a rabbit said as she showed the officer a video of what Saiyuri and her friends were doing (OMG! They were video tapping them!), "Saiyuri and the 3 boys were not doing anything nasty. They were just watching movies, like regular people."

"I wonder why Gertrude didn't bother to spy on us like the rabbits did when they found us," Saiyuri said.

"Because she was a schizophrenic crack head who had a stroke!" Saiyuri heard from behind. When she turned around, she saw Mello, with Matt and Near behind.

"Oh my god!" Saiyuri jumped off from her seat to hug everyone. Near liked it, a lot. Matt and Mello, however, were a little uncomfortable, but went along anyway.

"Since your rabbit friends proved you innocent, all charges are dropped," the police officer said.

-

The 4 former damsels of distress and the rabbits walked home, getting a lot of attention from other passersby.

"OMG!! Those rabbits are so adorable!" A little girl said as she passed by, petting a rabbit as she walked by. The rabbit looked flattered.

"So," Saiyuri asked, "what are you going to do now that everyone knows who you are? Do you have some special ability to erase memories?"

"I'm afraid not." The head rabbit spoke from the laptop. "Even though we are advanced creatures, we are not that awesome. I guess we will have to live with being known, but it was a price to pay. If we didn't reveal ourselves, Saiyuri would have died. I guess we're even now."

"I already said that," Saiyuri said.

"Well," Matt said, "this has been a very weird day. I guess Mello and I will search for a new T.V. now. C'mon Mello."

"Let me choose the T.V.!" Mello said.

"Now it's just us," Near said.

"Wanna walk home?" Saiyuri asked.

"Sure," Near answered. The two lovers held each other's hands, and walked home.

"Well, I guess it's time to go," the head rabbit said.

EPILOGUE

Saiyuri had to leave her apartment, and live with the neighbors across from her former home. She started having a full time job down at the dog groomers, trying to make enough money to buy a house when she turns 18 in a year. She is now a senior in high school, and is looking for a college to attend.

Her foster family, luckily, was loving and caring. She even has a little sister to hang out with.

The incident from a year ago was always with her. At school, people would ask her how it was to be saved by magical rabbits. That kind of annoyed her, but Saiyuri learned to embrace that part of her.

The rabbits ever since started visiting her every month, leaving different types of baked or cooked goods. The rabbits started getting bored of making mochis all the time, so they picked up a recipe book, and left different things for people. They still leave mochis on special occasions.

Near and Saiyuri are still together. Saiyuri needed Near much more after hearing about Mello and Matt's death. It crushed a lot of people who saw the good in them, even the rabbits.

The Kira scenario is finally over. Saiyuri and Near finally have more time together. One cold and snowy night, Near visited Saiyuri, her family, and the rabbits so that they can go to Mello and Matt's grave.

"It's a shame that they had to die like that," Saiyuri whispered.

"Well, they didn't exactly die with pride," Near said.

"I'm going to miss how they used to scratch my head the way I like it," one of the rabbits grieved.

"Well, just remember any good times you used to have." Saiyuri's mom said. "They may be gone, but they'll live on in our hearts."

"I'd say, just move on and live for the future," Saiyuri said.

"Quoted for truth," Near said, happily (o.O)

"So," a rabbit said, "anyone hungry?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, the end! I couldn't think of anything else to put in the story.

Anyway, the story wasn't as long as Rabbit Watch, but, I think that it was a little more thought out, but that's my opinion. Sorry, but this is the last part of the rabbit saga thing.

I might make more fan fictions in the future. Gotta decide which OC to use for the next one.

Anyway, review, and move on to other great (greater than mine) fan fictions!


End file.
